Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods of cardiac resynchronization therapy.
The St. Jude Medical MediGuide™ (MDG) cardiovascular navigation system is a three-dimensional (3-D) electromagnetic navigation system that provides real-time position and orientation of MDG sensors embedded in electrophysiological tools. The MDG system may be integrated with a fluoroscopic imaging system and tracks the sensors continuously within the imaging volume of the fluoroscopic system, on both live fluoroscopy and pre-recorded backgrounds.